All Hail the Heartbreaker
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Season 5. One Shot. Logan contemplates his relationship with Rory and what the No-Strings Relationship is really about.


**"All Hail The Heartbreaker"**

Logan sat on his couch, staring at the glass of whiskey in his hand. Why was he here? There was a party only a few dorms over and yet here he was, King of Parties, and he was sitting alone in a darkened room staring at a glass.

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise_

Was the time really that short? Had he only known Rory that small amount of time? It seems like it's been forever... How did she manage to do so much damage in such a short period. He should be out there, partying, having fun! Before he was stuck as an echo of how he used to be and a shadow of how his father is.

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are _

Logan wished he could be that guy for her. He wasn't stupid, he could see that this casualness between them was eating her up inside. He wished he could be a boyfriend; someone to be counted on and depended on when she needed him. But he couldn't drag her into that world with him and it was just so ironic that he was so, totally, completely into her and he had to let her go. He wished he could let her go anyway...

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far _

Logan was not stupid. He knew it would be best to break things off with Rory completely. But he was selfish and he wanted to have her brightness, even just for a little while. He knew he was getting too close and that some day soon, he would end up paying for it with both their hearts.

And so he'd sit. And watch his scotch. And think about her and what she was doing and what she said and who she was with. Because at least right now she was his. Even if he couldn't be hers.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your indecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another girl"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel  
_  
Logan wondered what brought Rory to him to begin with. What made her want to be "one of the many" to quote her. Rory was special and deserved to be with someone that would show that to her. He longed to be that someone, but could he do it? Was he strong enough to not let society dictate his life? Rory had shown him this whole world that wasn't filled with obligations and a future already planned out. But could he take that leap for her? Could he leave his safety net of meaninglessness and try the world of risk where he might get hurt?

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are_

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far  
  
No, Logan decided, he was not that strong. Maybe, one day soon he would be. But right now? Now, he's better off sitting alone in the dark just thinking about her.

_I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin_

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin  
  
But could Logan really say no? Could he really walk away? Rory was his now, but tomorrow? Or the next day? What happens when she gets fed up? What happens when she wants a decision? Could he really say goodbye forever...?

_I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up  
_  
Logan spent day and night thinking about her now, how much worse will it be when he won't be able to see her or talk to her except for the occasional awkwardness of ex-lovers? Would he end up spending the rest of his life thinking 'what if?'

_So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door_

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about this constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door  
  
Logan wearily shut his eyes and tried to stop thinking about it. It was no use speculating about it. Logan cared for Rory, which was more than he could say for every other woman he had been with. He could not drag her into society like his family was dragging him.

_I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go_

_I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker _

_  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim…_

_  
__**All hail the heartbreaker**_


End file.
